1. Field
Embodiments relate to a scan driving device for a display device and a driving method thereof. More particularly, the embodiments relate to a scan driving device for a display device for minimizing a dead space of the display device and outputting a scan signal with an accurate and stable waveform and a driving method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
A display device includes a display panel formed of a plurality of pixels arranged in a matrix format. A display panel includes a plurality of scan lines formed in a row direction and a plurality of data lines formed in a column line, and the plurality of scan lines and the plurality of data lines are arranged to cross each other. Each of the plurality of pixels is driven by a scan signal and a data signal respectively transmitted from corresponding scan and data lines.
The display device is classified into a passive matrix type of light emitting display device and an active matrix type of light emitting display device depending on the method of driving the pixels. In view of resolution, contrast, and response time, the trend is towards the active matrix type where the respective unit pixels are selectively turned on or off.
The active matrix type organic light emitting diode display receives data signals in synchronization with the time when scan signals are transmitted to the pixels. The scan signals may be transmitted to the scan lines in the forward direction in accordance with the arrangement order of scan lines, or transmitted to the scan lines in the backward direction in accordance with the arrangement order of scan lines. As described, the conventional active scan driving apparatus performs a function of a shift resister sequentially driving scan signals.
Recently, the display panel has been increased in size, but minimization of a dead space in a product is required. The scan driving apparatus should output a scan signal having an accurate and stable waveform and minimize the dead space.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.